Five Knights at Freddy's II
Five Knights at Freddy's II is the sequel to the very popular Five Knights at Freddy's, made once again by Gaomon Gamez. The game itself was released exactly two years after the original product (October 1, 2022) and features the gameplay we all know and love from the Five Nights series, along with some new additions to help spice up the formula even more. Newspaper "'''RETURNING AGAIN?!' ''You read that right, Freddy Fazbear's Pizza is once again opening their doors, even after years and years of failing restaurants. 'The incidents that happened in the previous locations are most certainly slight technical bugs, and nothing paranormal or anything, there is nothing suspicious about this. Don't ask again.' Says the CEO of Kingly Entertainment. The franchise is currently hiring a guard to watch over the robotics and make sure nothing is stolen during the night. To apply, call 1-800-KING-FREDDYBEAR, or visit ''www.fazbearentertainment.com" After the player has finished reading the newspaper, they must press space to load Night 1. Gameplay The game plays just as any other Five Nights game would. The player, as a night guard of their choosing, must use cameras to monitor the animatronic characters so that they cannot get to the Office and attack the player. Other than the monitor, there are plenty of other tools the player can use to stop, distract, and deactivate the animatronics that come after them, even if it is just for a while. Not all defense procedures work on every enemy, so the player must find the specific thing that will work for that character alone, while also using other devices for the other animatronics. It could be considered a slight game of luck, as the things that may deter some characters may bring others closer, and vice versa. The first defense the player has is the classic doors, that will work on literally every character, and are the only devices that can do so. However, everything comes with a price. The doors have limited power usage, and if their power supply is used up, both will open with a largely audible "BANG!" sound, leaving the player both without their last and most powerful line of defense, and also drawing certain characters to the Office. The second defense the player has is the Audio system, returning from Five Nights at Freddy's 3. To use it, the player must simply go to a random camera and press the "Play Audio" button located in the bottom left (In the options, this can be taken off the monitor screen and mapped to a button on the keyboard instead) and the camera, using some sort of magic or technology, will play some audio in that location. However, certain characters cannot hear, and all characters will only go to audio locations if they are close to their current one (This way, an animatronic right next to the door will not pop back right next to the entrance, and vice versa). The final line of defense is a special one. Magic. Using this, the Night Guard is able to utilize various Magic Spells to keep the animatronics at bay. There is various spells to pick from, and what ones are useful and what ones aren't will differ between player to player. There is a limit to three spells per night (Four, if playing as Henry) that the player must work around. Each spell can also be used only one time per night (With the exception of Stop, which requires it to be used twice. After being used for it's second time, the spell becomes unusable). For a list of spells, see the "Spells" section. Characters Night Guards Nigel Smith Special Skill: Speed Up: At the beginning of the night, Nigel preforms actions 5% slower than average. However, as the night goes on, he does them faster and faster, before capping out at 5% faster at 6am. '''MORE TBA' Henry Whitefrost Special Skill: Dark Mage: Henry is able to use 4 spells, instead of the usual 3. However, the duration of Bufu and Zio goes down by 1 second, and Flare takes 1 second longer to start up, due to his lower Magic stat. He also has access to one exclusive spell. MORE TBA ??? TBA Animatronics King Freddy Of course, the King returns to his own castle for the second game. In this game, he does not become active until Night 3, but when he does, you should prepare for a fight. Like the original Five Nights at Freddy's, King Freddy prefers to hide in the shadows, out of the player's view. The player must either look extremely hard for him, or use the "Light" spell to disclose his location quickly. King Freddy will make a formidable opponent for any player, be them old or new. Queen Chica The King would not be complete without his Queen to accompany him, now would he? Queen Chica first becomes active on Night 2, but will rarely begin to move in the late hours of Night 1. It's possible to deter her with Audio, as she sometimes believes it to be the cries of her own son, but it is rare. Queen Chica's main point comes in the fact that she is patient, and will stay in rooms much longer than other animatronics in order to reach the player. However, despite staying long, she can move quickly if she pleases. It depends on how her AI is set. Prince BB The prince follows in the footsteps of his mother and father, and attacks the night guard alongside them. Unlike previous games, Prince BB does indeed attack the guard, and he can cause a game over if the player is not careful. But as usual, he retains his powers from the previous games, and occasionally hacks into the guard's power supply for a few seconds, leaving them defenseless while it powers itself back on (To stop this, the player must use Audio to lead him away from the backroom). High Mage Fredbear King Freddy's... uncle? Cousin? Distant relative with an uncanny knowledge about magic. He promises to tell King Freddy everything he needs to know... someday. High Mage Fredbear is a strange animatronic, as he never sets on a strategy in particular, and instead can do a variety of things to reach the Office, which changes every night he is out. One night, he may be hiding like King Freddy, while the next, he may stand at your door and gradually drain their powers. He is also unaffected by some spells, namely Bufu, Zio, Flare and Stop. The Witch Puppet Returning from the last game, is The Witch Puppet. He has retired from his previous housing, and now... Well, he wasn't really retired, as he was captured. He starts in the Dungeons, and begins moving on Night 1. One must wind up his cell door to keep it from opening. If he is to escape from his prison, the first thing he does is rush for the office and disable the doors, before instantly killing the player. It's possible to survive, but only if the timer reaches 7am before The Witch Puppet bursts into the Office. Springtrap Starting in the Dungeons, Springtrap waits for his chance to attack the player. Being one of, if not the most, intelligent animatronics, Springtrap can and will adapt to the player's strategies, so they must use a mixture of skill and luck to deter him. He is distracted by Audio, but only to a limited extent. Magic works very little against him, as only half the intended affect happens to him (Exceptions being Intelligence, Haste, Slow and Stop, which all do exactly as they must). He is also not able to be deterred by doors, as once he sees the player in the Office, nothing will make him leave. He will stay there for the rest of the night, until the door's power supply runs out, and he enters the Office. MORE TBA Other HIM A figure seen in many Minigames throughout the game. His name is never mentioned, but he is known as "HIM" due to certain minigames using that phrase a lot whenever he is around. He possibly has some relation to Purple Guy, as Springtrap commonly appears in the minigames he appears in. Letterman The man who leaves the notes in the Office for the player to read. Often believed to be the manager, HIM, or even King Freddy himself. His original name was more related to him leaving notes instead of letters, but... MORE TBA Spells All the spells available to the player throughout the game. Each night guard, disregarding Henry, can use up to three spells per night. After being used once, the spell is unusable for the rest of the night, or if the player dies. Henry can use four spells, even though their effectiveness of some decreases slightly. Lightning Spell (Zio) Shocks any animatronic that happens to be hit by it. One camera range. Shocked animatronics will be disabled for one in-game hour. Restart Spell (Restart) Allows the Guard to reset the position of one animatronic, setting them to how they were set at the beginning of the night. (For example, if it took 2 hours for Bonnie to move, he would stay in his starting position again for another two hours, before resuming his chase of the guard). Fire Spell (Flare) A joke spell that hurts the player more than it helps them. Gives an instant game over, though with a slightly different screen. The screen will be outside the castle, showing firemen attempting to put out the flames. "Game over"is in the bottom left corner of the screen. This counts towards the ending total, as one of the "Parallel endings". Light Spell (Light) Replaces the flashlight from Five Nights at Freddy's 2. Simply lights up a room. Rarely needed, but helps disclose the location of King Freddy if the player needs to do so. Be warned, as it can be used only once a night. Can also daze Springtrap, and cause him to stay in place a while longer. Dark Magic Spell (Nosferatu) Swaps some animatronics around to other rooms. For example, King Freddy could be in the hall. Using this, he could swap with Springtrap, who happened to be in the Dining Area. Which animatronic the target is swapped with is random, though. This spell is only available to Henry. Faster Nights Spell (Haste) This spell makes the nights go slightly faster for the player, in exchange for making the animatronics slightly more active, and a little closer to the player upon use. Slower Animatronics Spell (Slow) This spell makes the animatronics all slower, thereby giving the player more time to react. However, it also makes the nights go slower. Stop animatronics spell (Stop) Stops every animatronic. However, it also makes the time stop. This spell goes on until the player uses it again, there upon it is removed from the spell list. While it is in effect, no other spells can be used. Ice Spell (Bufu) Freezes an animatronic in place for two in game hours. It has a one camera range, but only one animatronic can be targeted. Upon reactivating, the animatronic will quickly move to their next location. Shield Spell (Barrier) Creates a protective barrier around the player, protecting them from one jumpscare. However, when jumpscared, a large shatter noise is heard, and there is the jumpscare noise itself. This attracts other animatronics to the Office. Smarter Animatronics Spell (Intelligence) Puts every animatronic's AI up by 5 levels. Can be used as many times as the player wishes, up to a maximum of 99 (Even though only up to 50 can be chosen on the Custom Night). Unlocked after beating a Custom Night with all animatronics set to 50. Random Spell (???) This spell produces a purely random effect, that could both help and hinder the player. It could activate the effects of any other spell, or it could instantly teleport King Freddy to the player's Office. The possibilities are... not endless, but there is a high number of things that could happen when it is used. The only thing it cannot do is the spell below. Final Spell (Grand Finale) Immediately ends the current night and teleports the player to a Minigame. Unlocked after beating a night with all animatronics set to 99.Category:Games